Get a Clue
by writersandwizards
Summary: Calamity Ganon is defeated, Link is exhausted, and Zelda finally feels safe once more. Upon another adventure, Link gets used to being around Zelda again, and Zelda has her own issues. At least there's only one problem to take care of, right? (Major Breath of the Wild spoilers!)
1. Excuse me, Princess

A/N - Hey everyone! I'm bringing you a brand new LOZ multichap! It takes place right after breath of the wild (But the SECOND ending, if you don't know what i'm talking about... finish the memory quest :]) Hope you like it!

* * *

The wind was blowing at impossible gales, the temperature was hovering nearly below zero, and both Link and Zelda were seriously not dressed for the weather.

The trek through Necluda had started innocent, they had a traveling plan in mind, and after scourging the remains of Hyrule Castle for whatever was left of Zelda's things that they could salvage- set out for the dueling peaks stable.

Of course, Link hadn't anticipated the sudden temperature drop. He had given Zelda his tunic gifted to him by the Rito and a potion to attempt to warm her up while he snuggled down deeper in his warm doublet, but it was the sort of cold that sunk inside the threads of your clothes and deep into your bones. His teeth were chattering, and he could hear Zelda's own mashing back and forth as they trudged forward. Their conversation was kept to a minimum as to try and conserve any body heat they could. Why in the name of Hylia was it so damn cold?

"I – I- I think this must have something to do with the divine beast Vah Ruta." Zelda stammered, "S-s-snow's just frozen water."

Link rolled his eyes but slowed down and took her hand anyways as he pulled her along gently, "I know." He said quietly, voice shaking with cold. "I just don't un-understand where it could've gotten all this cold air from."

Zelda shot him a look, "A-After all that just happened, you're questioning the b-biology of the weather?"

"Zelda, save your energy for until we get to the s-stable."

She smiled, knowing that she had him when it came to this little weather debate, but she had to admit that the sound of her name without the title sounded good coming out of his mouth. Perhaps Link had been asleep for too long, she had to remind him whom he was indeed talking too.

Hyrule's landscape had changed drastically in the last couple of hours. A blanket of white had dusted most of the surface. Walking along the road, they could feel the ground harder than usual under their boots. Zelda worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and Link rubbed his hands together furiously, trying to warm them up. The sky turned gray and the vegetation around them looked as if it had been taken by surprise, leaves weighed down by the snow.

As they continued walking through, she regretted not waiting a while to rest and recuperate until they set off towards the duelling peaks stable in the direction of Zora's domain. Zelda was antsy to speak to Mipha's father – the Zora King, so they can examine the divine beast and be assured their worries are for nothing. But in the bottom of her heart and deep in her gut, she knew that she couldn't just push aside this qualm. However, Zelda began to feel the exhaustion creep into her body as the weights on her eyelids dragged her down; they could rest for a while, couldn't they?

"Zelda!" She heard her name being called, and she realized she let go of Link's hand, "Zelda! You can _not_ f-fall asleep!" He sounded panicked and pushed the bottle of potion to her lips. Link himself was running on only one bottle of potion himself and one warm meal. She had to make sure to apologize to him later.

"I'm okay, I'm o-okay." Zelda whispered, "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Would you like me to carry you, Princess?" Her view snapped to his and saw his eyes full of concern, but there it was – obligation. She became irritated; did he continue to view her as an assignment after all they'd been through?

She snapped out of it, and slapped her hands to her cheeks, getting some colour to them as much as she could. "No, I will walk thank you." Zelda decided then and there as soon as they got to the stable, she was going to have a talk with Link. Forget the damn title. She's no longer a Princess since Hyrule's monarchy no longer exists.

She trudged through the snow that was quickly accumulating, annoyed with Link and with the weather. What kept Zelda going was the promise of a nice warm bed and some form of hot liquid in her belly.

Link on the other hand- sighed and threw his hands in the air exasperatedly, a rare show of frustration he usually kept guarded. But since there was nobody around to see them and judge him, he voiced his opinions gladly. What had he done _now_?

Zelda thought Link was insensitive, Link thought Zelda was too sensitive, in actuality – Link was just clueless and Zelda didn't understand he was.

They continued their chilly charade, as the promise of shelter from the storm seemed to become a reality. The shelter from the peaks of both mountains could either provide much-needed relief or a devastating wind tunnel. Link hoped it was the latter, but knew there was nothing he could do if it was the former. If only he could control the wind somehow… maybe in another lifetime.

Crossing the bridge where an abandoned camp once filled with monsters stood, Link quickly worked his way in front of Zelda, sword drawn just in case. He knew rationally that with the fall of Ganon many monsters would have vanished, but he was still antsy one might surprise them.

Seeing no threat and realizing the coast was clear, the pair crossed the bridge. Zelda questioned if a shrine would be a good place to take shelter, and Link said that it would be no point, since the storm could very well get worse, and they would have no idea when it would let up, if it did.

Making their way to the base of the mountain, both were relieved to find that the towering rock provided them with shelter from the blowing wind. Once safely behind the rock, both took a moment to collect themselves. Zelda regarded Link; rosy-cheeked and teary eyed, and he smiled kindly at her. Any annoyance she had at him evaporated instantly, as it usually does. She grabbed his hands, and removed his gloves, he yelped for a moment at his hands being so exposed in the cold, but Zelda had her suspicions that his gloves weren't really doing anything to keep his hands warm, and she was right. She frowned at how red his skin was, and switched her warm Rito gloves for his Hylian leather ones. Her hands were considerably colder, and he was about to protest, until she shook her head and smiled at him.

"Don't, we're a team. You wear these for the last half of the way, I'll manage. I'm sorry for snapping at you." She said, her breath billowing out in front of her.

He shook his head at her, "It's okay. I'm sure you'll tell me why later."

She smiled back at him; he knew her better than she gave him credit for.

* * *

Zelda all but ran towards the stable as the lanterns on the outside became visible in the distance. Link was hot on her heels, and when they burst into the door, shivering and noses running they all but collapsed.

The stable was bathed in low light, and coming out from the stark white environment outside it looked almost too dark to see. Link had to wait for his eyes to adjust before taking in the entire room. Beds circle the perimeter, all encased in the same earthy colour scheme.

Link walked up to the innkeeper at the counter across from him, "Two soft beds please, and a warm meal if you could."

He nodded, "sixty rupees."

Link fished out the money and slung them across the counter to the innkeeper, hands numb and at the point where the warmness of the room was just starting to affect them, making the skin feel hotter than it was.

The innkeeper handed Link two stacks of sleep clothes and two pairs of slippers. Link thanked him and walked to the corner, where two soft beds out of four were left unoccupied. Thankfully there was a curtain surrounding the bedframe, so there was a small degree of privacy.

Link changed first, and when he exited wearing the rather depressing looking blue and white outfit, he saw Zelda hesitating. "What's wrong?"

She blushed, "This might sound foolish of me, but would you watch the curtains just in case someone tries to yank them open?"

Link watched her eyes flicker quickly to a group of men in the corner, looking less interested in their card game and more interested in the blonde girl in the room. Link scowled at them, but nodded to Zelda anyways. "It's not foolish, I'll be here." He whispered to her.

She looked thankful and slipped behind the curtain drawing it closed. Link heard the sound of clothes ruffling, and when it ceased, stepped back from the curtain. Zelda poked her head out timidly, and Link smiled warmly.

"The food should be here in a minute." He told her, "It's not palace worthy, but it's good."

Zelda smiled sadly, missing a home that no longer existed.

"About that, can we talk for a minute?" She asked him.

"Sure." Link drawled, waiting for her to continue, but he looked back at her and realized that she hadn't come out from behind the curtain yet. "Oh, _oh"_ Link jumped, finally getting what she meant, "You mean, in private?"

Zelda nodded and used her arm to usher him behind the meek privacy twenty extra rupees bought them. Zelda was leaned back against the headboard and its pillows, her blue and white ensemble making her look rather out of place, but cute. Link sat cross-legged at the end of the bed, arms crossed.

"So?" He prompted, waiting for her to speak.

"I have a couple things to say." Zelda started, "First, how we address each other."

Link nodded, warily but understanding what she was about to say.

"Drop my title when you talk to me. I'm just Zelda."

Link let his mouth drop open a little bit, that's not what he was expecting at all. He was expecting his Zelda to be a little more regal, a little more snobby. The whole act of 'I'm a _princess_ , thank you, I don't need an escort!' he could feel was hanging heavy on her tongue, or so he thought.

Zelda continued speaking, "I figured since the world we knew died with us a hundred years ago, we mind as well reinvent ourselves as well as this…place."

She looked thoughtful, but also a little sad. Zelda realized that their journey now was not as princess and knight, but as partners. They couldn't be a princess and a knight to a kingdom long dead and long gone. Zelda was more than the princess prefix, and she was going to show Link that.

"Second," She continued, "What exactly is our game plan?"

Link considered her question, and was only interrupted in thought when there was a knock on the bedpost. He stuck his head out and was greeted with two plates of a chicken/mushroom medley. The colours and smells of the food making him feel as if he hadn't eaten in years. Link then realized that Zelda probably hadn't. He took them both and brought them inside their little camp, much to Zelda's delight. He watched her as she took the plate delicately from him, and took the first bite. The old Zelda would have cared that she was eating on her bed, but the new one looked happy enough to even have one.

They discussed their plan as they ate, they would get to Zora's domain – fix the divine beast so that it was no longer so freaking cold, and the rest. Well, they would figure it out.

Link could tell Zelda was still musing the thought of whether or not to resurrect the Kingdom. After they had finished with the divine beast, Link thought it was worthwhile to bring up going to Kakariko village to pay Impa a visit. Perhaps the older woman could give Zelda the guidance she needed. Link wouldn't lie though, at the same time- the idea of leaving old Hyrule behind and starting from scratch was appealing.

As the darkness crept in, their eyelids crept closed. It wasn't long before Zelda's mindless chattering Link was listening too ceased, and as he took both their plates back to the counter for cleaning, he tried his best to ease the woman under the covers of her bed. Making sure none of those crooks were skulking in the corner waiting to pounce, he pulled back the covers of his own bed; getting into it and welcoming the softness of a real mattress underneath his back.

"Link?" he heard Zelda whisper.

"Hm?" He called back, drifting already.

"I'm sorry I pushed you to get here so quickly, forgive me."

He shifted, trying to speak to her without sounding like he was already drunk on the idea of sleep, "Nothin' to forgive. S'okay." He murmured.

He waited a few agonizing moments, and when she didn't say anything more, let sleep finally take him.

Waiting for dawn to break, Zelda and Link both slept soundly for the first time in a hundred years, and much to both their relief- they could wake up to a morning of a calamity Ganon free world. Divine beast be damned, they had made it through worse.

* * *

A/N - Chapter 2 coming soon :)


	2. To Hateno Village!

A/N - Here's chapter 2 everyone!

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I appreciate it! I've been trying to fix some of the things you guys said as well, so hopefully I did a better job!

* * *

Zelda had slept frivolous throughout the night, tossing, turning and never seeming to find the right position to get comfortable in. She did sleep some, but in little bursts and always woke up again. A couple of times, she pulled the curtain back to make sure she wasn't dreaming and Link was still there, he was.

Zelda had nightmares, and they weren't the kind that made you sit up in bed gasping for breath as you clutched your heart. They were the ones where you were paralyzed from fear so badly that when you opened your eyes- you stared at the ceiling for a moment to make sure it had ended. Zelda had done this multiple times before, but during this bout of bad dreams – she felt even more alone. She didn't dwell on the fact that technically she was because as gallant and as chivalrous Link was towards her… there was still a barrier that perhaps she or he had erected, and Zelda really wanted to tear it down and jump right back into the way things were before disaster.

Around five a.m, Zelda was half asleep but her long ears twitched at the sound of rustling close to her, she figured Link had woken up. When the curtain was drawn aside and she felt a warm touch on her shoulder, she fluttered her eyes open to meet Link's sleepy face. He looked tired, but very well rested.

"Hey," He whispered to her, "Did you want to get some breakfast?"

Zelda nodded yes, and slipped out of her bed and followed him to the innkeepers counter. She took a look around the stable and despite it being so early in the morning it seemed that the majority of people who had taken up lodging for the night had vacated. Immediately she looked to Link, who did the same thing as her and glanced around the room, he only shrugged.

Once they walked up to the innkeeper's desk, Link realized that nobody was there. Sighing, he shook his head and returned back to their things, replacing his sleeping shirt with his warm doublet, and returned behind the curtain to change the rest.

Zelda, confused, followed what he was doing but knew that her growling stomach would need to be settled. She changed back into the Rito tunic and suddenly dreaded the even longer walk ahead of them. Zelda had no idea how the geography of her country had changed, she hoped there were more settlements before Zora's domain, making the trip in a day and a half wasn't just ambitious, it was stupid.

"Where are we getting breakfast, Link?" She asked him as she stood beside the bed, watching him gather his things in his pack. His stomach growled most audibly, and Zelda smiled remembering his fondness for food.

"Hopefully somewhere close by, I'm starving."

"I can see that."

Link shot her a look of what could only be described as amused annoyance, but she smiled back at him anyways. He laughed softly, and tapped her shoulder, signaling her that he was ready to leave.

"If you don't mind," He started, and Zelda's eyebrows went up in question. "There is a village not too far from here, if you can wait, we can probably enjoy a hot, proper Hyrulian breakfast."

Zelda sighed, and nodded, "How far?"

Link shrugged and made a gesture with his hands that waved his right palm side to side. A so-so signal and Zelda deemed it acceptable. She wrapped her arms around herself to get ready for the walk.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait." Link said suddenly as if remembering something he needed to do. He took Zelda's hands and switched the gloves out like she had done the day before. He smiled, "Don't think I forgot."

She rolled her eyes but accepted his gesture anyways.

Link gave her a once over, and after both took a swig of the warming elixir, walked through the stable entrance to see the world unlike they had ever before. Zelda had to take a moment to gape; because she was sure she wasn't in Hyrule.

The entire area was stark white. The plain before them where Zelda was sure brought back painful memories for him as it did for her looked otherworldly. The inactive guardians blanketed in snow that made them look like snow banks instead of ferocious beasts.

She felt Link's presence behind her; he was nearly a head taller than her now. Did she shrink or did he go through a growth spurt when he had woken up? Zelda had gotten better at understanding what he was trying to say without him actually saying it. Of course, Link spoke, but as far as she knew – only when he needed to. If he did decide to be chatty, she knew it was only to her.

"Hm." He mused and turned away from the door and towards the opposite direction. "Stay here." He called after her, and she was too busy gaping to even consider moving from her perch.

Zelda heard some muttering behind her but ignored it. It was only when she saw the image of Link coming out in front of her on the back of a horse that drew her out of her stupor. He raised his eyebrows at her as if to say, "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Zelda trudged out into the snow and climbed up onto the horse. Link scooted back so she was situated in front of him, and he reached his arms around her to grab the reins. Zelda relished in the warmth of his back that pressed through the Rito down feathers. He seemed to have felt her shiver and drew himself a little bit tighter. But much to Zelda's chagrin she didn't shiver from the cold, but from the closeness that they were sharing. Of course, Link was just clueless.

He kicked his legs into the horse's side, and the steed picked up the pace. She seemed to have a bit of difficulty navigating the snow her hooves weren't used too- but Link made sure to purchase the right covers for her feet so she wouldn't freeze. Link knew that no matter what whether on foot or by horseback this trek would take a while, but knowing they had a little bit of a vehicle made things easier to digest.

Link looked towards his left, and upon seeing the field where he really should still be laying- his heart gave a little start. Zelda turned her head back towards him, and seeing his stormy expression, crept her hand towards his. Once the feathers from her gloves came into contact with the leather, he clenched his fist and then relaxed. He didn't look at her as they continued to ride in the direction of Hateno, but he let her hold his hand. Link understood that they were partners now and that she was no longer an assignment he had to complete. But for some reason, he couldn't let it go that she was just untouchable. That he wasn't worthy to call herself anything more than just her knight. He knew this obviously wasn't the case because they were friends. But hey, old habits die hard. He had to tell himself over and over that they were equals. There was no system to remind him of his rank. He was her equal and she was his. He repeated this mantra to himself.

Eager to change the subject from the obvious Link mumbled quietly, "The village should be just beyond that tower in the distance. Shouldn't be more than an hour or so."

"Okay," She started, "Hungry yet?"

Link smiled, "famished."

Zelda didn't really want to just leave things so awkwardly. Passing the spot made him upset she could tell as much, but she knew that if Link hadn't changed much that he was itching to talk about it, but just couldn't find the words. She wanted to prod him; Zelda just didn't know how to go about it.

Taking the plunge anyways, since there was nobody around and she wanted him to speak freely and openly, she started, "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Being hungry?"

"You really are stupid."

"Ouch."

"Link, you know what I mean."

He was silent for a while, and Zelda waited for him as she admired even more of the out of season scenery. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and her own billowed out in front of her. She didn't know how long their silence continued, until he shifted uncomfortably. Zelda didn't dare say anything now, for she knew that he was getting ready to speak, but just needed to find the right words first.

Link coughed uncomfortably, "I don't really know what I feel." He admitted, "I'm happy that I'm alive, but it feels wrong."

Zelda didn't say anything, but she was a little hurt that he felt that way. She had saved him from death, right? He hadn't died and then the Sheikah hadn't performed some magic, right?

He continued, "I feel bad I left you there to figure things out for yourself."

Zelda whipped around to look at him, "You feel _bad?!"_

He nodded at her, "It's like I abandoned you."

"Oh for Hylia's sake, Link." Zelda shook her head, "You were injured, and you should worry about yourself first."

"Not possible." He replied, without missing a beat. He spoke as if the sheer thought of putting himself before Zelda was ludicrous.

Zelda's eyes became cloudy, "I'm not your pet to take care of." She turned away.

Link didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain to her that he didn't put her before himself because of his job, but also a little because of his job. It started out that way, putting her first because that's what was asked of him. However as their time together continued, this putting her before himself was a reflex, he didn't need to think about it because he just did it. When he did think about it, he realized he wanted to. He wanted to make sure she was okay before he was because there was something about her he felt he needed to protect. This sort of pull towards her he couldn't explain. It felt ancient and old, but he knew that whenever he was around Zelda he felt more himself than he did apart from her.

"I may really have to spell it out for you." He mused, and Zelda scoffed as if insulted.

A little irritated, Link continued, "You said you wanted to reinvent this place right? So fine, I'm not being paid to guard you like I was before. I'm here because I want to be, so, yeah."

Zelda didn't say anything for a while, and Link worried he'd said the wrong thing. She looked around at the landscape again, before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Link sighed and let his shoulders sag, "It's fine."

"No, it's really not." Zelda sniffed, "I just thought that we would have to start from scratch with our friendship. I thought your memory was blighted to the point where you didn't remember everything we went through together." She wiped her sleeve on her nose, "I just thought… I became an obligation again."

Link looked thoughtful but understood. "Sometimes I forget I don't need to keep up appearances for anyone anymore. Like you said, forget the titles. We're just… Link and Zelda, Knight and Princess don't exist anymore.

Zelda turned to him and smiled, tension between them lifting with the blowing snow behind them.

* * *

Reaching Hateno village, Zelda quickly became antsy with the need to find something to satiate her appetite. Link, just as hungry stabled their horse and made a beeline to the inn at the other end of town. Zelda followed him without a word, and while the village was otherwise deserted at nearly seven a.m, Zelda was content with being together with Link. He pushed open the door and waved at the innkeeper who seemed to recognize him on sight.

"Link! You've come back!" The innkeeper said excitedly, and Link nodded and politely smiled, "And you brought a lady?"

Link coughed, "Uh, yes. This is…" He struggled for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should use her full name. Would people recognize it? Granted people hardly recognized his own name, but the old princess was a little different.

Zelda jumped in before he could, "My name is Zelda, nice to meet you." She smiled.

Link, grateful that Zelda made the decision for him, nodded along to her verdict. The innkeeper didn't even bat an eyelash, just laughed warmly at them both and leaned on his elbow against the counter, his dark hair and dark mustache framing his face. "So, what can I do ya for?"

"Breakfast." Zelda supplied, "We made the trek from Central Hyrule to Hateno Village in less than twenty-four hours. We're starving."

The innkeeper smiled, "That I can definitely do. Names Hendrik, by the way."

"Pleasure," Zelda said, letting Hendrik bring them to a small table in the corner.

Hendrik looked to Link, "The usual?" He asked.

Link nodded and held two fingers up, Hendrik nodded and left them alone.

Zelda looked around the room, a couple tables on the right side, a set of stairs leading up to beds in the corner. The place looked like it functioned as a little bed and breakfast for the residents around town. It was nice, quaint even.

Link looked at her, questions in his eyes.

Zelda smiled sheepishly, "it's cute."

Link shook his head, "I, uh, I have a place down the road actually. We can stock up for the rest of the journey ahead."

If Zelda wouldn't have deemed it so embarrassing, she would've whooped from joy. But she was also intrigued about this. Place? As in, he bought a house?

Link seemed to pick up on what she was going to ask anyways, "Don't look at me like that. A man has to survive somehow." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I didn't know how long it was going to take me to defeat Ganon."

Zelda rested her head in her hand, "No, I'm just curious. I'm glad you had time to play house while I was in there, fighting for my life."

Link shot her a look, but Zelda smiled mischievously back, he knew she was only teasing.

"You're awful."

Zelda stuck her tongue out at him, but her eyes quickly went to the approaching figure of Hendrik, bringing out two large plates of cuccuo eggs, Hyrule wheat toast, and boar bacon. Zelda's mouth watered and had to use every ounce of self-control to make sure she didn't devour it in one bite.

"Thank you!" Zelda said excitedly and grabbed her fork.

Both of them dug in zealously, enjoying what to Zelda was her second meal in a century, and to Link – was usually a rarity when he had time to stop in Hateno.

After a good while though, Zelda had slowed her pace, but Link was still going at it. Chewing thoughtfully rather than ravenously, Zelda concentrated on what to do next, like she usually did. Even before the rise of calamity Ganon Zelda was always goal-oriented. After their meal, they would stop at Link's, gather up anything else that would be useful against the cold and then continue on their way to Zora's domain.

"Zelda?" Link asked, breaking her out of her stupor. She was twisting her fork absentmindedly in her eggs, eyes focused on the wall.

"Yes?" She asked him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Are you going to eat that?" His expression solemn, but she could see beneath the act he really wanted her to give up her plate.

She laughed and pushed her remaining food towards him, which he thoroughly polished off.

* * *

"This is it." Link pointed towards a small cottage and eased the door open. Zelda walked in and was taken aback by its appearance. Tidy despite not being used often. There was a tiny bed in the corner, a hearth without a fire on the opposite side. A small table with four chairs in the centre of the room, and in the corner to her left, an arrangement of cupboards that for sure held weapons and materials rather than the assumed bowls and spoons Zelda was sure he definitely used to cook.

"It's not much," He started, "But its something."

Zelda smiled, "It's nice."

Link shuffled his things around, trying to find what he was looking for. Having finally set eyes on it, he marched over and picked it up, another bottle of warming elixir. He pocketed it, and turned to Zelda, "I have to step out for a bit. It's a bit of a walk but would you like to come?"

Zelda jumped up, eager to follow him wherever he went. "Sure."

Link left the house and shut the door behind Zelda. He turned the corner and then began the trek up to the Ancient tech lab, eager to pay Purah a visit.

"Where are we going, Link?" Zelda asked.

He shrugged, "You'll see."

In his head, Link began to worry that perhaps Purah's reaction to Zelda might cause the fact that she was a Princess come into conflict again. Although, Purah was more than a little childish, so if Zelda told her to drop it- Purah might like the idea of speaking without pleasantries so much she might oblige. Impa though was a different story. Link knew he needed to take Zelda to Kakariko eventually, but like he was mulling over yesterday- He agreed with Zelda. It was time to leave old Hyrule behind. If she wanted to be a Princess, she could be a Princess. However, Link wouldn't be able to stand if people talked down to him like they did before, completely overlooking the fact that he was the closest person to Zelda. He would not be dismissed from her side like some servant waiting for her to need him. They were a package deal. If Zelda wanted to keep her rank, he wouldn't be hanging on to his old one, that's for sure.

They crested the hill, and Zelda saw the blue ancient flame still kicking in its hearth. Link was relieved the wind hadn't blown it out. The divine beast had just malfunctioned, nothing benevolent here.

Link pushed the door open and was welcomed with the immediate, "SNAP!" of Purah signaling her presence. He smiled awkwardly, her energy always tired him out.

"Link!" she squealed and jumped up on the stool. "Here for an upgrade?"

"Not exactly, I have elixirs." He held them out to her, he also gestured to Zelda, "I brought a friend."

Zelda waved to her, recognition not passing her face, but startled when Purah immediately screamed.

"Princess!" Purah curtsied, "Oh it's been to, too long!"

Zelda looked at Link questioningly, and Purah groaned, "Has she lost her memory too? You two are hopeless, hopeless!"

Link gestured between Purah to Zelda, "Purah." He said.

A look of understanding crossed Zelda's features, "Ah! But, you're…"

Purah finished for her, "So little? I know." She waved her hand absentmindedly, "Experiment gone wrong, yadda yadda yadda, but Princess!" Purah jumped down from her scout and walked to Zelda's knees, hugging her legs, "The evil I take it has been eradicated?"

Zelda nodded, unsure of what to do to comfort her once-adult friend. She settled for patting her head instead, "Link did very well."

Purah jumped back, and jumped onto the table, "Excellent, excellent! All thanks to my sheikah slate upgrades I'm sure!" Purah looked smug, "Give me those elixirs Link, I'll power them up with a tad of blue flame and a little ancient kick. You'll be warm for hours!"

Link look relieved, "Thank you."

As Purah tinkered in her element, Link looked to Zelda. She looked mystified. Link was sure she was aching to explore all this ancient technology, but understood that now just wasn't the time.

Purah made conversation as she worked, "It's gone quite cold out there, not sure why." She continued, "Do you have any ideas?"

Zelda piped up, "It seems the divine beast Vah Ruta is malfunctioning, we're going to investigate."

Purah hummed in agreement, and continued dropping bits of elixir into the exisiting one. Smacking her lips, she looked at the vial of new elixir under the light. She drew back and capped the top, handing it back to Link. "That should do it, won't need to make another mixture for at least a week!"

Link looked shocked, he didn't think they needed that much time, but with Purah it seemed you either went all out or not at all.

"Thank you." Link said.

"Don't mention it sweetie, s-snap!" Purah snapped her fingers; Zelda chuckled while Link blushed at the pet name.

As they turned to go, Purah called after them, "Tell me what went wrong with the divine beast! I would really like to know!"

"I will!" Zelda called after her, "it was nice seeing you!"

"So long Princess, so long Sir Link!"

Link cringed at his name, and Zelda looked at him apologetically. They walked down the mountain, and she turned to him, "Don't worry about it. We're equals. I will make sure of it."

Link nodded and continued to look ahead, house just on the cliff below them.

Suddenly arriving at an idea, Link looked at Zelda slyly, "Do you want to see something cool?"

Zelda looked at him suspiciously, but nodded anyways.

Link smiled, and bent down in front of her, "Grab on." He told her.

"Link, what are you doing?" She said warily.

"Just trust me, it'll be fun."

Obviously un-trusting, but she got on his back anyways, hands around his neck and legs hanging off his side. Of course, Link knew he couldn't piggy-back her properly because he would be needing to use both hands for what they were about to do.

"Now, I haven't done this with two people before, so hopefully it works, don't let go."

"What?" Zelda asked, but as soon as Link started to drop off the cliff began shrieking, "What are you _doing?!"_

Zelda's shrieks of terror eventually turned to delight as Link let the paraglider out and began gliding down to the cottage. She was wrapped around him like a koala bear on a branch, but smiling and laughing nonetheless. Link was smiling too, and he decided after a couple days of exhaustion and tension and fear, they deserved to laugh a little.

They landed soundlessly in front of his lodging, and Zelda looked at him. A mix of fury and happiness screwed across her features. It was like she was trying to be mad at him but was having a hard time finding a reason too.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" She decided, smirking, but pointing her finger accusingly.

Link just smiled back at her, "Sure, whatever you say."

Zora's domain loomed in the distance, and as the two packed their things and made their way up the mountain – Zelda knew that on the way down he would surely try to pull that stunt again. But Link was kidding himself if he thought she would let him.


	3. Duty Calls

A/N - I spoil you guys.

I realized I forgot a disclaimer! Yes I don't own Zelda, but I own a Zelda hoodie. So, that's cool.

Enjoy this!

* * *

Getting back onto their horse's back, the two rode into the direction of Kakariko. If he had been alone, he would have travelled between shrines to arrive at Zora's domain himself. He considered it for a beat, but realized that she would never forgive him if he left her behind. It wasn't more than a day and a half journey on horseback to Zora's domain from where they were anyways. He figured if they needed too, they would stop at Kakariko for the night, but riding through the last leg of the journey might be worth it as long as they got to Zora's domain as soon as they could – for Zelda's sake.

During the day, the temperature seemed to plateau, and Link had to bet it had something to do with the interference from the sun. If they had been in the middle of the already temperate winters Hyrule usually had, then he figured they would have been plunged into a polar vortex. However, the summer sun and the humid winds coming from the south provided them with a much better outlook on an otherwise dire situation.

"Have you been to Kakariko recently?" Zelda asked him, making simple conversation.

Link nodded to her, and continued looking ahead. Zelda had opted to sit behind him this time; hands wrapped around his middle. He waited for her to see if she was going to ask anything else, she didn't. Instead Zelda continued to look around, eager to drink in as much fresh air and landscape as possible. A hundred years was a long time to stay inside.

The sun dipped lower, and the temperature immediately began to drop a couple degrees. Zelda shivered and pressed herself into Link's back, trying to get a close to him to feed off any body heat he was providing. He didn't neglect her touch, since he was close to shivering himself. He breathed out loudly, letting his warm breath touch his lips and chin.

"Can we use the potion?" Zelda asked, voice small.

Link shook his head, "We need to save it. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Can you hold out longer?"

Zelda nodded her head, "mm-hm," she tightened her grip around him and he breathed in sharply, "I'll be okay."

"Zelda." Link said, and she lifted her head off his back and looked towards his face. Link leaned his head back to look at her, "Don't lie. If you need help or want to stop, let me know."

Zelda nodded, a little surprised at the intensity of just a simple request. He had told her things such as this before, but he never looked like he genuinely meant it like he did now. "Okay, I will."

"Good."

Silence relapsed between them once again; Zelda leaned back down, pressing her left cheek to the fabric of his doublet. She was tired, and honestly wanted to sleep right here. She could if she wanted too. He was comfortable and warm against her. But she knew that if she fell asleep the cold weather could do some serious damage to her body. She needed to stay awake to get to Kakariko. Perhaps the Sheikah would be able to aid them like Purah had helped. She hated to say this to Link, but she felt like she needed to stay the night in Kakariko. They had only been riding for nearly four hours, but the temperature was dropping more by the minute. Every time Zelda looked out towards the horizon and saw the sun peek out of view just an inch more, she panicked.

Link cursed suddenly, tightening his fist around the horse's reigns. Zelda became alert immediately, trying to see where the danger was. She looked up and out into the white expanse, not seeing any immediate threat she looked at Link questioningly.

He struggled to get the horse under control, and his voice strained with the effort. "I'm not sure what's got her so spooked." He gasped. The horse bucked and Zelda screamed, falling off into the snow below. She landed awkwardly, and hit her head on a block of ice. It started bleeding immediately.

"Zelda!" He yelled, and threw himself off the horse to her side. Their horse ran back into the direction of the duelling peaks stable. Leaving Link and Zelda alone and stranded in the middle of the Necluda wilderness.

"Zelda, Zelda!" Link cried, shaking her limp form. Zelda was unconscious, the back of her head bleeding steadily. It wasn't a dire wound, but if he didn't get them out of the cold and treated soon her life would surely be in danger.

He needed to lift her, but he was unsure of how to go about doing it, what would be the fastest way to get her to Kakariko? Link bit his lip. It was at least another 2 hours walk to Kakariko from here. They wouldn't make it. The sun was already going down, and Link could see Zelda's lips going from the healthy pink to a sickly pale.

Seeing no other options, Link took out the sheikah slate. He had never attempted to warp with two people before. He used it throughout his journey for convenience and speed, but what if the slate couldn't support them both?

Obviously, he really had no other choice. It was either make the walk and risk Zelda bleeding out in the snow, or warp to Kakariko to get her treated. He turned on the slate and zeroed in on where they needed to go. It was now or never, and Link decided that the best time was definitely now.

A flash, a pop and a materialization of bodies- Link and Zelda landed in a heap at the base of the Shrine overlooking Kakariko village. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Link looked down to Zelda to see she was more or less in one piece. He raised his hand from where he was pressing against the wound on her head and watched it come away crimson.

He needed to move, _now._

He raced down the mountain with Zelda in tow. Trying as best as he could to make haste but to be gentle. She was whimpering and murmuring in her unconscious state, and it only pushed Link to move faster. Zelda was the only person he could have considered a friend in this world. If she died tonight after a measly accident like a bump on the head, he would never forgive her.

He burst into the clearing, scaring a couple of rogue sheikah guarding their homes. Eventually people became panicked at the sight of Link holding a bleeding girl. When he made a beeline for Impa's house, he didn't have to ask for room.

Bursting the door open and startling Paya, Link raced up to the old woman. If Impa was startled, she didn't express it. Impa merely laid her eyes upon Zelda, weak, pale and bleeding all over her hardwood floor.

"Paya." Impa said calmly, "fetch a basin of warm water and a cleansing salve please."

Paya scurried upstairs, eager to find what was going on but also anxious to help. Link looked towards Impa desperately, and the older woman only shook her head and kept his gaze. "I will need to see what I am working with."

Impa packed much more vigour than she looked. Despite age holding her bones brittle, she moved and tended to Zelda with the practice of an experienced Nurse. Link couldn't recall his days with Impa – but as he watched her, he realized this conclusion could have very well been true.

Impa placed a hand on Zelda's forehead, "She's too cold." Looking at Link, she grabbed a warm towel from Paya who returned with the water. "She won't be able to heal if she can't warm up." Impa's eyes looked towards a small hearth in the corner, which was unlit. Unusual since it was so cold outside. "I'm afraid a common flame won't warm her up. It needs to be a blue flame. Ancient flame."

Link turned desperate, the only blue flame nearby was Hateno's and it wasn't as if he could walk the day's worth of blue flame to Kakariko. Link would definitely _try_ but he knew it would go out before he could get there.

Impa didn't seem concerned, "the source of our blue flame has been compromised because of this out of season weather." She waved a frail hand, "It's the divine beast, isn't it?"

Link nodded.

Impa continued, "fix it, and then Zelda will get better. Sorry to do this to you after you deserve some rest, but it seems you're needed again."

Link let his shoulders sag, but understood that he needed to do this to protect Zelda's life. He made a promise a long time ago, but the most important promise was the one he made to himself. When he heard her voice guiding him to the place he needed to be when he woke up, he knew someone had helped him. He would protect the person who saved him, so saving her once more was the least he could do.

Link took out the sheikah slate, and zoomed in on Zora's domain, with a nod to Impa, and a nod to Paya, he quickly exited the room.

* * *

All throughout the night, Zelda dreamed.

They plagued her and they delighted her. It was no secret Zelda struggled with nightmares – she had even when she was a child. But the dreams that fever brought her always felt as if they were omens to future events.

She had dreams of the past, of places she had not seen and faces she had not recognized, with names she did not know.

Zelda felt as if she was trapped within a place where she could not climb. She could hear Link speaking to her but could not reply. She could feel people tending to her but could not assist.

In her gut, Zelda knew that this sort of sickness, whatever it was – was not to blame solely because of the bump she suffered. She knew it had something to do with her power. She also knew it had something to do with Link.

She had visions of what she needed to tell him when she placed the sword in its pedestal in the Lost Woods, but for the life of her could not remember! What was so important? What had the goddess whispered to her that was so critical for him to find?

Zelda dreamed and slept and teetered on the verge of consciousness, but never found a way out.

* * *

As soon as he arrived in Zora's domain, Link downed the potion. It was so cold you could nearly see the vapour in the air solidify. Link also noticed something else.

Zora's entire domain was completely frozen over.

He blinked back a wave of familiarity; it was almost like he had seen this before.

He walked the path up towards the main room, seeing two Zora's completely encased in a block of ice. It was almost as if they were taken immediately by surprise. One Zora had her hand up in a conversation, the other looked to be thoughtfully listening.

Link felt a little uncomfortable, almost like he was eavesdropping. Granted, he did that often (mostly accidental, sometimes on purpose) but it was one thing to be in on a conversation where someone could tell you to get lost, and another where they simply couldn't.

Grasping the crystal railing, Link continued up. He passed a couple other Zora's, some not as frozen as others. Link could've sworn he saw one's eyes move to follow him as he walked across his field of vision, but blamed it on the eerie feeling he was getting from the whole place. Entering the throne room, Link was taken aback at how surprised he was, since he expected to see the following, but also hoped he wouldn't. The Zora King was completely melded to the throne, and his beloved son- nowhere to be found.

Link left the domain, trying to understand what could've malfunctioned so badly in Vah Ruta to cause such a horrific side effect. He took the steps up to the divine beast's lookout double time, and once he arrived at the top gasped at the sight. Vah Ruta was nearly standing straight tall, trunk in the air- spewing a mix of snow and cold air. Link had to get inside it, but it looked like he would have to improvise a little.

The bright side – the lake was completely frozen over. Betting his luck the ice was pretty solid since Zora's domain seemed to be, he stepped tentatively down on the surface. Making sure it held, he jogged across the ice.

As he got closer to Vah Ruta, he noticed a figure standing near the centre. After a few more steps, he realized it was the Zora prince - Sidon! The stark red of his fin a contrast against the white and blue of the environment. Link picked up the pace, eager to ask him many questions jumping on his tongue.

Until he reached the Prince and saw him completely frozen solid.

Now Link was confused, surely the Zora's wouldn't have just stayed in one place to be frozen like this. Something must have frozen them in a short amount of time.

The ground rumbled and shook. Link looked up towards Vah Ruta and suddenly paled. Coming out of her trunk was a steady stream of water. How cold it was – Link didn't know. But what he did know was that he needed to find cover before he was splashed and frozen for good.

He ducked underneath Vah Ruta's body and began climbing frantically. He stayed as close to the beast as possible in an attempt to shelter himself from any possible exposure to the freezing water. Thankfully, halfway up Vah Ruta's leg, the stream ceased. Link sighed in relief and set his sights on a small opening at the apex of where Vah Ruta's leg met her torso.

He let himself inside, squeezing through the gap and into the chamber. He knew the beast well, and upon seeing the familiar area once again, became more hopeful in his plight to help Zelda. He knew she would be upset that he had left to investigate the divine beast without her, but obviously, he had to have his priorities.

Upon entering, he didn't notice anything strange. It was exactly as he'd left it many weeks ago. There weren't any signs of tampering, which was strange since it was behaving so oddly. Link made his way to the control panel, hoping to see if the slate could tell him the thing he needed to know.

Tapping the device onto the panel, he waited for it to activate. He waited, and waited, and waited again. It was strange to him because even when the blight of Ganon was upon this place the panel responded. Link wondered if the fact that Mipha's presence left the beast caused this reaction? He hoped not.

Leaving the panel for now, Link dived deeper into the beast. Once he arrived at different rooms, he noticed dark spots that belonged to corruption. Why was it returning? Didn't he banish it before? Growing more concerned, he made do with the spots with an arrow and continued his trek inwards.

Along with his search, he spotted more instances of blight and got rid of them as he went. Why were they here? Did he forget to do something last time? He made a mental note to himself to contact every region with a divine beast, was Vah Ruta the only one acting differently? Or were they all?

Exhausted with this journey already, he once again returned to the control panel, only to still have it be silent. Link didn't understand, he checked all the terminals, and all the rooms, but couldn't find anything wrong. Why was Vah Ruta still not settling?

It was then he spotted it, behind the control panel. It was a shadow. It was small and moved very oddly, like it skulked around waiting for someone to drop his or her guard. Link titled his head to the side, watching the little thing move. With every step it caused more blight to spread from its feet. Link finally understood, a benevolent spirit was causing the change in behaviour.

Link nocked an arrow, and as soon as he took aim, the shadow turned to look right at him. Its red eyes seeing deep into his heart, and Link dropped the bow.

He clutched his heart, and it was as if he felt himself growing weaker. The little shadow came closer to him, but Link stepped back. The further he distanced himself from this little monster the better he felt, but the monster kept coming closer towards him. What was this thing, and why was it so interested in Link?

The little shadow held out its hands, trying to reach for Link, trying to touch him. Link wouldn't dare let this thing place a hand on him, he nocked another arrow, taking aim and firing. No effect – obviously. But it didn't hurt to try.

He was running out of ideas, he couldn't stop time on a shadow, he couldn't magnetize a shadow, couldn't cut a shadow or freeze one. Think Link, think!

Suddenly, he felt the life energy he was feeling drained come back. Something deep within his soul thrummed, and he could hear a spark in the air. The sword? The one that called for him?

He drew the master sword slowly, and held it at arms length. The little shadow immediately recoiled, as if being burned in holy light. Link seemed to catch on quickly, and instead of being the hunted; Link became the hunter.

Either because he was stupid, or just reckless. Link threw the master sword at the little shadow, and the little shadow burst in shards of three – raining down onto the ground. They were black crystal, but didn't seem to affect Link when he touched them. He pocketed them anyways along with his sword, and turned towards the control panel.

He touched his slate to the side, and the beast lit up. He could hear the gears turning inside Vah Ruta as her trunk came back down to its relaxed position. The sky cleared, water dripping from the summer sun already doing its work on the melting snow.

While he wanted to stick around and fill in the Zora's – he would have to do that later. For now, he would need to run back to Kakariko, to see if by the time he got there, the snow had melted enough so the hearth could flourish with the blue flame.

He arrived at their mountain shrine and paraglided down to the porch of Impa's house. He was relieved to see bits of green grass and mud poking out from the lawns already and burst into Impa's main room.

Impa was seated at her usual spot, smirking, and waiting for him. "I really underestimated how hot Hyrule's summers get." She mused, "It seems humidity is a blessing rather than a burden on some days."

Not really in the mood for Impa's imparted wisdom, Link looked around anxiously, "Zelda?"

Impa pointed up, and Link bid his thanks and went.

He raced up the stairs and turned the corner to see Zelda lying down in bed. Paya taking the time to feel her forehead and keep her close to the hearth that extended through the house. He looked down at Zelda, and was relieved to see colour back in her cheeks and a fullness back to her lips.

"How did she do?" He asked Paya, and Paya seemed startled at the many words Link was gifting her.

"She struggled for a bit until the sun came up." Paya smiled, "But after the clouds broke away and she was placed next to the blue flame, she looked better almost instantly."

Link nodded, and watched Zelda intently, waiting for any sign of immediate wake.

"Would you like to sit with her?" Paya asked, "I will be downstairs if you need anything."

Link nodded to her, and sat beside Zelda, trying to judge if she was looking sicker, or if it was just him worrying over nothing.

He scowled, a bump on the head wouldn't have been this bad. He knew that the horse wouldn't have been spooked if it wasn't so cold, and then Zelda wouldn't have fallen, and then there wouldn't have been ice for her to fall on, and then-

"Link?" He heard his name being called, and he looked down into the confused green of Zelda's. "Are you okay?"

He felt instant relief, but didn't want to show it in case anyone was listening, "Yes, are you?"

Zelda nodded, "I feel a lot better, what happened? All I remember we were on the horse and then I fell…"

Link decided that he didn't care if anyone was listening, he was relieved.

He rushed towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to convey how happy he was that she was okay. Zelda seemed to get the message, because she patted his hands, "There, there" She said, "I'm okay."

Link laughed softly, which might have been considered inappropriate for the situation. However seeing Zelda's incredulous face made him laugh harder, the sound ringing out throughout the small room.

"Oh Hylia!" He said, startling her, "You've made me worry terribly!" even though as he said this, he was smiling.

Link was just glad she was okay, but honestly – the stress and the worry that had come with the mixture of emotions when she woke up just enticed something in him he couldn't explain. It was almost as if he couldn't believe what had just transpired in the past two days, his laughter could only be due to the situations absurdity.

Eventually, Zelda began laughing too. Her shoulders shook with effort, "Why is it that something so simple always seems to be so complicated with us?"

Link beamed at her, she nailed it right on the head – figuratively, of course.

* * *

Link had recapped for her what had happened inside Vah Ruta. The entire time he was telling this story, Zelda looked thoughtful. She agreed with him that they definitely needed to return to inform the Zora's of what went wrong. Zelda also agreed that they needed to contact the Gerudo, The Gorons, and the Rito as soon as possible. What Link and Zelda couldn't agree on though was what the little entity was from. Zelda was convinced it had something to do with Ganon; Link was convinced it had something to do with ancient technology. However the fact of the matter was that the master sword responded to whatever the entity seemed to be. If Link were going to travel to the four beasts to make sure nothing else lurked in the dark, they needed to find something that could harness the master swords power. Link was sure the only place they were going to find anything of the sort was in Akkala.

Impa had of course – realized the girl in her care was Zelda but had just never commented on it. If Zelda wanted her to say something about it, she would. But until the girl came out and said what she wanted, Impa would not assume she knew best.

She heard footsteps walking down the landing, and knew Link and Zelda were prepared to make the trip to Zora's domain, most likely to speak to the king. Impa looked at the young adults from under the brim of her headdress and kept whichever intruding thought to herself. Something about her granddaughter, and another about the way Zelda and Link looked standing beside each other.

"You're leaving I take it?" Impa asked.

"Yes, Thank you for everything, Impa." Link bowed his head a little.

"Wait, hold on. I'm sorry." Zelda looked to Link for an explanation, "You just happened to forget to tell me we were in Impa's care?"

Link shrugged, "I had other things to worry about. Like making sure you got better."

Zelda turned away from him and looked towards Impa, her kind eyes conveying her recognition and her thanks. She walked up to Impa and took the woman's hands, "It's been a while. But I am glad you are still here."

Impa smiled, "My dear, you must thank the Sheikah longevity, if I were Hylian, I would be long dead by now."

Zelda beamed, and Link stretched his arms behind his back absentmindedly behind her. "I wish to stay longer and catch up with you," Zelda turned towards Link, "But we really must be going. I promise to return."

Impa smirked, "Duty calls, travel safely this time, my dear."

Zelda sputtered and Link blushed, "I hope we do."

Exiting the house and walking casually down the stairs, Zelda raised her face into the sunshine, welcoming the warm air and the breeze passing through the clearing. Reminding her it was still in the midst of summer.

She turned to Link, who was handing her the Sheikah slate, "So, where to?"

Link smiled and leaned into her shoulder, showing her which location to tap.


	4. Isn't Courage enough?

A/N - Hey everyone! Here's the fourth bit.

To all my reviewers so far - Thank you thank you thank you! It means so much to me to hear everything you've said about this story.

Also, concerning the next chapter. I have a bit of a busy week (I'm going to be traveling to another country this evening) but the wait shouldn't be too long, I promise!

Without further ado - here we go!

* * *

The Sheikah slate's warp function proved to be a saving grace as the journey continued further. Not only did Link and Zelda not have to worry about supplies or the weather, but their loads were sufficiently lighter. Link was secretly grateful that he didn't have to travel that winding road up to Zora's domain like he did the first time he visited. Dodging shock arrows and Lizalfo's spears was stressful, and Link knew his mind would be wandering to Zelda the entire time.

Zelda was perfectly capable of holding her own in a fight, her awakened abilities proved so on that fateful day a hundred years ago. Zelda was capable of taking down an entire fleet of guardians on her own with a flash of magic. However, Link couldn't help but feel as if something was missing from that power. As if her power built up and released all at once, and now there was only a certain amount left before it had to recharge again. It was kind of how Daruk's protection seemed to work. You could use it, but sparingly and never all at once.

For some nagging reason, Link felt as if he too- was incomplete. He felt as if he had everything from before, but something just felt... off.

They had been walking up the stairs from the Ne'ez Yohma shrine as Link was lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he had found himself standing on the dais in front of the Zora King, Sidon at his side. Both looking tired, and disoriented – no doubt from the last couple days. Being frozen solid wasn't exactly an easy thing to recover from.

Zelda smiled politely, and Link regarded her. It looked as if she didn't know where to start, and neither did the Zora king. Both royals just tried to fill the space with courtly manners and struggled for the most diplomatic wording.

Until Sidon filled it, "So, what exactly happened?"

Link looked to Zelda, who found her to be already looking at him expectantly. He didn't exactly feel like talking, something about the Prince just took all the energy out of him. However, as much as Sidon was – Link was grateful for his help and company those first few amnesiac weeks in the new Hyrule.

He cleared his throat, "There was some blight left over in Vah Ruta. I got rid of it."

Zelda shook her head, blunt as ever. Details much?

She filled in the rest for him, "Vah Ruta had a blight unlike the ones Ganon had caused. We're not sure if it is related or not," Zelda paused, "But what we do know is, is that the master sword is particularly the most effective in defeating it."

The Zora king seemed to muse this over, and looked to Sidon. The prince shrugged, not really concerned with this fact. The Zora king immediately looked to Link, "Will this come back?"

Link didn't really answer; he just sort of looked dejected. Truthfully, he didn't know. But he didn't want to lie and tell the Zora king no. Because then the Zora's would bring down their guard, and Link wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. The King Zora looked at him long, and Prince Sidon didn't really quite get why the silence was so prolonged. After a while, the Zora king sighed and relaxed back into his seat, "So I take we will have to keep an eye on it."

Zelda nodded, "Yes. I think that is the wisest decision."

There was another silence that Zelda quickly tried to fill. "However, your highness. I'm also here for another reason," She stepped forward, and placed her hands in front of her meekly, "I haven't been able to pay my respects to Mipha properly because I was confined to the castle. But I am truly, truly sorry for the loss of your daughter."

The Zora king's expression was unreadable. Sidon's was a little more outright. At the mention of his sister he quickly grew tense, but not the way in which anger lingered behind his façade. More of the emotion where you understood the subject was sensitive, but needed to be talked about. The Zora king smiled softly, and nodded his large head towards Zelda, waving his left fin as he did so.

"I appreciate the sentiment." He simply said, and Zelda knew to leave it at that. Sidon looked over at him though, and Zelda could feel he conveyed his deep appreciation with his eyes. The prince was always the more expressive one, and Zelda saw camaraderie in his nature.

"Sidon," The Zora king mumbled, "would you kindly walk our guests to the front? I would like to be alone for a while."

"Certainly, father." Sidon left his place at the right hand, and jogged down to Link and Zelda. Link suddenly felt a little emasculated. The towering Zora stood a good three feet above his head, and even though they were of different races – Link didn't feel as heroic standing next to him.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like." The Zora king answered, "Please help yourselves to beds and a meal."

Zelda bowed, "Thank you."

The Zora king turned and vanished behind the waterfall surrounding his throne. Zelda was anxious she had upset him, but figured his reaction was only natural. His daughter had suffered a miserable fate, and Zelda felt the guilt of Mipha growing heavier every day she put off speaking to her father.

Sidon stood in front of them, walking slowly so they could keep up. Zelda looked towards Link and saw him looking away from her, which was fine – Zelda didn't really feel like talking anyways.

"So," Sidon piped up, "how long do you guys plan on staying in the domain?"

Zelda shook her head, "not too long unfortunately. We'll probably pick up some supplies and take stock, but I know Link is anxious to head to Akkala."

"Oh?" Sidon asked, "May I ask what for?"

"Weapons." Link muttered, and Sidon looked to him.

"What ever is the matter, my dear friend!" Sidon clapped him on the back, "You seem glum!"

Link smiled awkwardly, "I'm just thinking of what to do about these blights." He continued, "I need to talk to the rest of them."

Sidon nodded, "I'm sure they're quite alright. But I understand the concern. I spoke to the Gorons a week ago, everything seems fine surrounding Goron city."

Zelda smiled, "Excellent. We are headed to their neighbouring region anyways, so I'm sure Link would like to check in with them. Did they say anything specific?"

Sidon shook his head, "Not much I'm afraid. Maybe the occasional earthquake or two, but nothing not out of the ordinary for Death Mountain."

Zelda pursed her lips, "I see."

Link looked to her, and she could tell the question resting in his eyes. Earthquakes were common in Eldin region, but only a couple or so a year. If the topic of earthquakes was brought up – there was probably more than usual happening. Zelda made a mental note of this, and told herself she would remind Link about it later.

"Well," Sidon sighed, and gestured back towards the throne room, "I'm going to head back and check in on him." He started to walk away, "It was great seeing you both! Please come back soon!" He turned and took the stairs, vanishing upwards into the blue hallway.

Link turned to Zelda, "Are you tired?"

Zelda shook her head, "Not particularly. What did you want to do first?"

"Well, I wanted to pick up something to eat. But other than that – I really want to visit the Akkala ancient tech lab. I need to talk to Robbie."

Zelda nodded, "Sure. What do you think he'd do for us?"

Link looked hesitant, and then brought his voice down to a whisper, "I'm going to ask to see if he can try to harness the master swords energy into some sort of weapon."

Zelda shrieked, "You're going to _what?_!"

Link tried to shush her, holding his hands out frantically, "Sh! Keep your voice down!" A lot of Zora's were looking at them now, and both Hylian's blushed red from embarrassment.

Zelda whispered to him, "Don't be ridiculous! That's borderline blasphemous!"

Link nodded, "I know that!" he turned to look around the room before leaning in closer to her, "I'm not trying to melt the sword down into throwing knives for Hylia's sake. I'm just trying to use the energy it gives off."

Zelda crossed her arms, "Can he do that?"

Link looked thoughtful "I'm not sure. But we need to try."

Zelda considered this, and fired back, "Do you think the ancient technology would have some sort of effect?"

Link didn't answer, just sort of titled his head to the side as if trying to figure out an answer to her question. It might work. But he didn't have any ancient arrows on hand to try. While they were in Akkala, he could see if maybe picking up some to use just in case he encountered the little shadow again. But, after encountering the little shadow in Vah Ruta, he knew deep in his gut that the only way he would be able to stop those masses of dark energy was none other than the divine blade of evil's bane.

After grabbing something from the Zora's many shops, Link and Zelda bought some supplies to stock up on just in case they became hungry later. It wasn't much but seafood and the occasional bushel of Hylian rice, but it was more than they could have asked for.

"Let's get going." Link waved to her, and Zelda trotted after him. She leaned over his shoulder at the Sheikah slate to see him tap the Akkala ancient tech lab.

Zelda pouted, "I kind of miss traveling on horseback."

Link gave her a look, as if to say; 'with what horse?' and Zelda shrugged, grasping his hand and they got ready to warp.

Link's heart jumped in his chest, "Ready?" he breathed.

She smiled and Link hit the button.

* * *

The Akkala region was always decked with different shades of green, gold and red. The trees native to Akkala always delighted Zelda with a sense of childhood longing she couldn't place. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the regions crisp air and bright blue sky. If she could ride her horse anywhere, it would be up and down these fields of green and wheat. Oh, how she missed her steed!

Taking a moment and a deep breath, Zelda admired the view from the top of the hill where the tech lab stood. Her former Hyrule had always been beautiful, but something about wildness and overgrowth thrilled her.

"You coming?" Link called, and Zelda turned to follow him through the wooden doorway. Inside stood a rather eerie looking statue, and an equally eerie looking man. He reminded Zelda of the castle chemist, always trying to concoct some sort of elixir for any particular reason. She smiled politely, but decided at his core – this man was positively mad.

Perhaps this is why Link brought them there. If anybody would attempt to extract the energy from the master sword, this character in particular would probably be able to do it.

"Anything I can help you with, Link?" The man asked, and Zelda noticed immediately he did not address her. Her mind wandered to whether or not this man was uninterested, or simply just didn't care about Link's affairs.

Link though, forever the gentleman – gestured to her. "Robbie, this is... a friend of mine." Zelda smiled at Robbie. "We're here for a…questionable request."

Robbie looked towards Zelda, and squinted at her through his glasses. "I must say, you do look oddly familiar. Like I've seen a portrait of you somewhere or other before…"

Zelda laughed nervously, "Surely it couldn't be me! I'm nobody important."

Link's mouth twitched, Zelda could tell he was repressing a smile.

Robbie pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Anyways, what's this questionable request?"

Link unsheathed the master sword, fully charged and glowing with divine energy. "Can you extract the energy from the sword?"

Robbie's eyes flashed, "Why would I do that?"

"It's…complicated."

"Complications aside, you, uh, may I?" Robbie asked, taking the sword delicately from Link. Immediately the light faded. Robbie tutted, "The question isn't whether it's possible, it's more of if the blade will co-operate."

"Well," Link prodded, "Who forged it?"

Zelda sucked in a breath, and Robbie blanked at him a little, "Boy, you must be joking."

Link looked between them both "Am I missing something?"

Zelda leaned in towards him, whispering harshly in his ear, "Did you forget?!"

He didn't answer her, only looked expectantly at Robbie, knowing he would tell him. Link knew he was supposed to know, but he couldn't remember for the life of him.

Robbie took the blade and walked over to the opposite side of the room, placing it on the table delicately. "It was forged for the hero. Over a millennia ago."

Link's mouth formed a small 'o', and Zelda just continued to shake her head. Link had really forgotten more than she thought. Even though it wasn't that big of a deal she supposed, but it was still important to their history.

Robbie continued prattling, "The Goddess Hylia forged it for the hero wrongly accused. He was jailed and framed for something he didn't do. But the Goddess believed in him, the Goddess loved him, so the Goddess redeemed him."

Link felt a little out of place and awkward listening to this, he didn't feel any connection with this person. Why was this thing so important for him to remember? Was he supposed to feel a connection?

"Which leads me to why this won't be easy." Robbie said, "The blade only deems you worthy, asking it to cooperate with me is something only you can do."

"Okay, so I'll just ask it to cooperate." Link shrugged.

Robbie gestured his hand towards the sword, "By all means."

Link looked defiant at Robbie, but saw Zelda's face and changed his demeanour. He needed to protect her from what was whatever out there. He needed the sword to cooperate for her.

He reached the blade, and wrapped his hand around the hilt. Immediately the sword became alight. Link poured every thought into it, asking it to work for his sake, for Zelda's, for Hyrule's. He lifted it, and brought it over to Robbie. Slowly, he let go of the sword and handed it to him like he had before and as soon as the sword left Link's hand and into Robbie's, the light went out.

Robbie shook his head, "Not good enough."

Link was confused, "I don't get it. What am I missing?"

Zelda's mouth opened and closed like a fish, she felt something right on the tip of her tongue. Something she was supposed to say. She couldn't quite get there though. In her heart she felt like she knew why Link couldn't ask the sword to obey him, but she didn't know the specific reason.

It seemed like Link's memory wasn't the only one failing him.

"The…spring."

Link's head snapped towards Zelda, giving her a confused look. Robbie looked towards her too, piqued with interest.

"Which spring?" Robbie asked her, growing more and more interested in what this strange girl with a striking resemblance to the princess had to say.

Zelda looked at Robbie and shook her head. "I'm not sure what that was. Forgive me."

Robbie looked at her for a long while but eventually looked away from her and back to Link. "I think you might need to train some more, boy. The sword's not ready to obey you yet."

Link pouted but thanked the man anyways. He sheathed the master sword and exited the lab. Zelda was following close behind him.

"The spring of courage." Zelda gasped, catching up with Link who had wandered from her to pace aggressively.

He stopped, "What?"

"That's what its telling me. The sword." She pointed to it, "I feel there is something you have yet to do."

Link didn't want to admit it, but he felt both of them were incomplete.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked her.

She nodded, "It's in Faron I believe. We went there a long time ago."

Link looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Zelda, I don't remember."

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's okay. Nothing you can do about it."

He watched her warily, worried he'd upset her deeply. However, he pulled out the sheikah slate. Link tapped the button for the Faron tower, and after they joined hands were both awash in clusters of blue.

* * *

Walking through Faron was nearly excruciating in the summer. Humidity sat on your chest like a lapdog that wouldn't come when called. The surrounding rainforest made it worse, the leaves sucking greedily at the moisture in the air.

Zelda led the way, and Link watched her closely. He knew the area was infested with Lizalfos and Wizrobes. Also, there was the occasional lightening strike or two. The rain hadn't started yet, and tilting his head towards the sky – saw it was still clear. However, knowing the unpredictability of the Faron weather, he didn't know if it would remain clear for long. His eyes darted to dark corners and menacing looking foliage, but Zelda maintained her path in playful ignorance.

Zelda continued to push through the underbrush. Following the main, ancient road littered with old columns and broken cobblestone. She dodged pieces of stray rock and skipped over large puddles. She wouldn't lie, she was enjoying the walk.

Zelda knew that the spring of courage was off the beaten track. A spring holding ancient power couldn't exactly be accessible to the general public. Last she remembered, the temple to the Goddess Farore was extravagant. As a people, the Hylians knew that Farore was the hero's patron goddess. And as such – altars and tapestries in her name were always done with care. Nayru; Zelda's own familial tie, was a close second to Farore. Din however, was never treated with as much zeal as her sisters. Zelda knew it was because Din seemed to always be tied to Hyrule's devastation instead of its construction like legend said, but perhaps this is why normal humans were not worthy of the triforce. They let petty lore and ancient wounds scar deep.

Upon reaching a dead end, Zelda knew that this is the part of the road that caused travellers to turn back. But Zelda also knew better.

She made a sharp left, and Link followed her closer now. She could almost feel his hand ghost over the small of her back, ready to steady her if she stumbled. She felt a surge of affection wash over her; this is the kind of protection she longed for. She marvelled at how Link had changed. She liked when he understood she was capable of doing things herself, but always reminded her he was close enough if she needed him.

Continuing to trek through the forest, they began to sweat. Zelda took off her gloves and removed her blue shrug. In her white blouse, which she knew would be soaked in no time, was just grateful for some of the relief. Following her cue, Link removed his own gloves, and took off his own hero's tunic. Tying the blue garment around his waist and stuffing his gloves into his pack. The white undershirt clung to his chest, and Zelda – with a hint of embarrassment could only tell hers was probably doing the same. She looked up and him and made a face, he smiled.

"In the winter the humidity is actually quite nice." He drawled absentmindedly. "In the summer, though."

She nodded in agreement, and continued, "If it were up to me, I'd just ditch this stupid blouse entirely. But I don't think it'd exactly be modest."

Link blinked in surprise, he thanked the Goddess his cheeks were already flushed from the heat. He knew Zelda wasn't trying to implicate anything at all- and that she was just comfortable around him enough to make that sort of comment. But, _still_ – he coughed awkwardly and distanced himself a little.

Zelda smiled mischievously and continued walking.

They reached a river, and both crossed it easily. Link's memory started to come back to him slowly. He knew that beyond the river was the large temple dedicated to Farore. Locations seemed to help him remember more of the life he forgot he lived.

The columns started to get larger, and the space started to open up as they etched closer. Link however, felt something very off in the pit of his stomach. You could tell that this place was once filled with people and holy energy – but now it just stank of abandonment and infestation.

Suddenly, a shock arrow pierced the area above Zelda's head. Her eyes widened and Link threw himself at her so they could get down from whoever was shooting at them.

He landed on top of her and tried to make sure he didn't crush her into the ground, but their landing wasn't exactly graceful.

"What's happened?" She asked, hushed, "Who's shooting?"

Link shook his head, and inched up the wall to grab the shock arrow from the stone. He pocketed it, determined to re-use it to shoot at whoever decided it was a good idea to aim at Zelda when he was around.

He looked at Zelda, and brought himself to a crouch, "Stay here. I'm going to go check it out." Before he left, he gave her the small dagger he was carrying. "If anyone comes near, throw this and run."

Zelda nodded, and Link jumped on the rock, trying to see who was trying to cross him today.

He spotted them perched higher than he was, which meant he was visible. He quickly hid in the cover of a nearby tree, and counted. One, two, eight Lizalfos, all making camp in the temple of Farore like they owned the place.

Link was pissed, leave it to monsters to take advantage and hole up on holy ground.

He climbed the tree trying to get higher than the monsters. He crested the top of the mediocre tree, and nocked an arrow in his bow. He squinted one eye, and felt the all familiar twang and satisfaction as he saw the arrow hit the Lizalfos right between the eyes.

He continued his escapade, hit after hit, twang after twang. Link started to get suspicious; this was too easy.

Then, as if he'd been expecting it – he heard Zelda scream. His blood ran cold. He dropped down to the ground as fast as he could, and raced towards her. The monster, tongue going in and out menacingly as it advanced towards her, was cornering her. Yet, Zelda made no move to run.

He wanted to scream, why didn't she listen?!

Zelda shrieked again, but Link looked closer. She was faking it. He watched her act go on and on, her crying for help she knew was already lurking in the shadows, but pretending as if nobody was coming. Link was on edge – should he wait and see what plan she had concocted, or barge in there and kill the monster on the spot?

The Lizalfos lunged at her, and Zelda let it. She veered to the side of the humanoid lizard, and as the Lizalfo's face met rock instead of Zelda's neck, she jabbed the dagger into the neck of the Lizalfos.

Zelda was actually rather scary. She twisted the small knife and pushed even harder. Link wondered where this ferocity came from. Perhaps, he mused – with a small swell of pride; that she had been trained before. It would be unwise for the King to have not let his daughter at least dabble in some form of self-defense. Link was a fool for doubting her. It seemed they knew each other well, but they didn't know everything.

The monster collapsed on the ground, dead. Zelda reached over and grabbed the dagger. Yanking it out from the leathery hide. She looked up and Link met her wild eyes, and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, were you worried?"

Link nodded, but laughed softly. "I was at first, not so much anymore."

Zelda laughed with him, "Truthfully, I thought you were going to barge out and ruin the whole act."

Link rolled his eyes, "You give me no credit, am I not better than that?"

Zelda winked at him, "I'm not so sure."

She walked on ahead, and Link knew she was only teasing. He had the rather intrusive thought of how they flirted after going on a killing spree. He sort of liked it.

They had reached the spring, and Link peered down into the water. "What am I supposed to do?"

Zelda looked at him nervously and bit her bottom lip. "I'm not so sure, I didn't really get that far."

Link stepped into the water, and Zelda followed after him. They welcomed the cool spring water on their flushed skin, and if Link wasn't so concerned about his ever growing to-do list, he would lay in the spring and let the water wash over him.

They had reached the statue of the goddess, and Zelda quietly prayed to her. Nothing happened even after she opened her eyes, and Link was confused beyond belief.

"Something isn't right." Zelda said, "I feel like we should have something to offer."

"I mean, I could fetch a dragon scale?" He suggested.

Zelda shook her head, "No, it has to be something else, I think. Did you notice anything after you defeated the shadow in Vah Ruta?"

Link's eyes widened, and he slapped his hands together, "Yes!" He pulled out the tiny black crystal, and held it out in front of him, "I only got this."

Zelda looked at it warily, unsure if the crystal would blight the spring. Seeing no other option, she nodded. She stepped out of the spring onto the stone surrounding, just in case the spring was blighted. Link had the master sword to protect him; she had nothing to protect her.

He dropped the crystal into the water, nothing happened.

Link sighed, "Well this is-"

He was cut off by a large, golden glow. And a huge burst of water smacking him right in the face. Zelda screamed, and Link was drawn under the spring.

Zelda barrelled into the water, not caring if she was blighted but more concerned if Link was going to drown. The water had light shining through it, as if something was opening from its depths. Zelda reached blindly into the abyss, and came up with nothing each time.

"Link!" She yelled, "Where have you gone?"

The light dimmed, and Link broke free of the water in a large gasp of breath, coughing the excess out onto his shirt. Zelda raced over to him instantly, and helped him up, sitting him down on the stone lip of the spring.

"What happened?" She drilled him, while he looked around disoriented, trying to gather his wits.

"I, I," He shook the water out of his ear, "I remember!"

"You remember what?" Zelda asked, "Tell me!"

"What the Goddess needed me to do! What our Kingdom needed to protect so badly!"

"What was it?" Zelda yelled, impatient, "Stop making me wait!"

Link smiled, "The Goddess spoke to me, through the spring. I need to find other parts-"

Zelda threw her hands up in exasperation, "The damn parts of what?!"

Link leaned back and looked towards the cracked ceiling, "The triforce."

The whole room went silent; Zelda felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. The relic, the relic that was sacred and holy to the entire kingdom it was practically legend. _That_ triforce?

Link continued, "The Goddess said I'm not yet finished. It explains why I've been feeling so incomplete!" He brought his head down to look at her, "She said I was supposed to do it before, but calamity Ganon came back sooner than expected."

Zelda didn't know what to say, just plopped down in the water. Too shocked to really do anything but listen.

"She said I would remember everything and anything as soon as I pieced together the last piece of the puzzle."

"But," Zelda was looking at nothing, "How do we know where they are? How do we know it was truly the Goddess speaking to you?"

Link didn't seem concerned, "Well, for starters. Probably in the divine beasts if we're lucky. And, don't give me that. You're the one who claims the sword speaks to you."

Zelda just nodded, unsure of what to do. She wasn't even focused enough to register his snide comment about the sword.

"Do, do you think the sword will obey me now that I know everything that needs to be done?"

Zelda looked into his eyes, and Link was looking back at her so fiercely, so hopeful, so full of this energy that she would hate to see deflate. She didn't know what to tell him, or what to say. She just didn't want to disappoint him.

She smiled softly, and leaned back on her hands, both of them wet and dirty, but finally grateful to have some sense of direction. "There's nothing we can do but try."


	5. Goron City

A/N Hello!

Sorry this took so long. I moved to Japan! So i've been settling in for the past couple weeks. I'm here for school so i've been travelling and learning and speaking less English every day. So hopefully the grammar in this one isn't too bad!

Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda looked at Link for a long time, watching him as he lay out on his back in the middle of the spring. He had been sitting up for a while – Zelda guessed probably lost in thought but eventually lay down from exhaustion. Zelda knew the feeling all too well. She ached for a warm bed and a good nights rest, but with her nightmares and their constant schedule – she knew that possibility was off the table for a while.

Getting out of the water and rearranging her wet clothes as best she could, Zelda turned to Link, "Maybe we should get going. It's going to get dark soon."

Link looked up at her from his place on the ground but nodded anyways. Pulling himself up slowly and letting the tendrils of liquid fall down off him.

"Should we head back to Hateno? Or the tech lab?" Zelda asked, and Link took out the Sheikah slate, scanning its elements.

"As much as I want to try asking the sword again, maybe we should head to Eldin." He mused, "Sidon did mention they were having problems with earthquakes, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Goron city then?"

Link shook his head no, "I feel like we should gather more information first because maybe this isn't as big of a deal as it sounds." He selected the marker for foothill stable; "We'll ask the guys around here first before we make the trip up the mountain."

Agreeing, Zelda grabbed Link's hand and both vanished before they could take their next breath.

* * *

Foothill stable was livelier at night – dozens of travellers and merchants always needed a bed to sleep in when they weren't in between towns or on roads not often travelled. Link found it was an excellent place to gather information, as well as gather goods. He may not be a talkative person but he always had an ear open and an eye watching – just in case there was something good to pick up on.

In the case of Eldin, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He began to wonder if Sidon had been exaggerating as he often did. The Zora's nature did prove to be somewhat elaborate and Link sighed at the thought of coming out here for nothing.

Link felt Zelda walk up behind him; she had trailed a bit taking in the sights and sounds of the new location. He smiled a bit remembering her expression when they had materialized, watching her gape at the base of the mountain she had failed to recall.

"Anything interesting?" She asked and Link shook his head no. The same old things were happening in Eldin - a monster attack on the Akkala border, the occasional rockslide, but nothing that made Link want to stay.

On the other hand – Link wasn't rash. In the back of his mind, he felt as if something could be off, but didn't hear anyone talking about it. He also reconsidered that it was a little far-fetched to expect the townspeople to be gossiping about an earthquake over tea. From his experience – Hylians were never casual about a threat of disaster.

He turned to Zelda, "I'm starting to think maybe we should make the trip up, just in case."

She touched his arm, "You're sure? We don't have too if you don't feel like its worth it."

He just looked back at her, "I'm paranoid."

Zelda smiled and squeezed his shoulder before letting go. "Alright then, let's get a move on."

Link was having a hard time admitting it to himself, so he didn't think he would work up the courage to tell her anytime soon, but her touch was more reassuring than he had expected it to be.

He followed her out into the sun, and her golden hair swayed with the steps she took towards the mountain. He was about to call her and tell her that the sheikah slate would be ten times faster but Link tilted his head up and seeing that bright sun in the sky and the crisp blue sky decided it would be a waste of the day to skip the walk.

He jogged up to her side, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Letting the warm air soak their skin and the lapse in conversation fall into a rhythm. Zelda though – always eager to say something couldn't hold her silence for more than ten minutes.

"Tell me," She started, and Link tilted his head towards her absentmindedly, "does this feel familiar?"

He let a small smile out, "It does."

Zelda made a contented sound, "I was just thinking that, it feels like how it used to be. You and me. Travelling across the entire country in search of that darned power." She skipped on ahead, jumping across some rocks and examining some flowers growing in the dirt. "It's almost like the tables are turned. You're the one who needs a little bit of a power up now." Zelda looked back at him over her shoulder, Link rolled his eyes.

"I was busy." Link retorted, "Trying to save the country and all. I didn't have time."

Zelda frowned at him, she knew he was teasing but he didn't need to be so arrogant about it.

"Excuses, excuses." She drawled, Link stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled.

As they made their way up the mountain, the air changed. Link perked up instantly, almost as if an instinct inside him made his back straighten up and his ears alert. Something was off, and he looked towards Zelda – he could tell she felt it too.

"Are you…" She looked around warily, "getting the same eerie feeling as I am?"

He nodded at her, "Stay close."

They inched closer towards Goron city, and Link could tell this was a really bad idea. There was nobody on the mountain, either they just picked a day where Hikers hadn't been up in a while, or maybe nobody has had the chance to come back down.

Link and Zelda reached a small rock shelf, the path to their left leading up and around towards the city. This checkpoint marked where the traveling road ended and the more dangerous one began. Given the eerie feeling – and perhaps his paranoia, Link pulled out the sheikah slate.

"I think it would be best if we warped from here." He suggested, Zelda nodded.

Suddenly, it felt as if his stomach dropped, and the ground started shaking uncontrollably. Link had been in earthquakes before, but this one was much larger than he had been expecting or anticipating.

Hitting the floor, Link dropped the sheikah slate, but so much was going on around him that he didn't see where it fell. He immediately looked to Zelda, who was already on the ground. He lunged for her and threw himself as best he could to her side. "Your head!" He yelled, and she threw up her arms to cradle it. He did so to his own and tried as best as he could to shield her body with his own. A mediocre attempt to protect her, but it was good enough.

The ground shook for a long time, and while he couldn't hear Zelda's frantic speech, he could feel her body worrying. The pants she was taking made her whole body stiffen and shake, he pushed himself tighter against her in an attempt to calm her down.

He didn't know if she'd been in an earthquake before either, but if this was her first one – it was awful luck. He kicked himself, he should have asked so he could have better prepared her.

The shaking continued, and Link bit his lip so hard it bled. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the awful thing to pass so he could finally check on Zelda.

It was a long time, at least 3 minutes long until the shaking subsided. Link didn't want to think about how far the tremors went – but he knew that with an earthquake as big as that one, he would be surprised if people in Faron hadn't felt it.

He relaxed his hold around Zelda and immediately searched her face, it seemed as if she didn't really have anything to say. She just looked up at him blankly. Maybe she was waiting for him to say something, or maybe she was just too in shock to speak but Link's mouth wouldn't move at the look she was giving him.

Zelda's trance broke, and suddenly she was lunging forward and burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him so fiercely he struggled for breath. He sighed and returned her hug, rubbing his hand on her back in slow circles, trying as best as he could to calm her down as well as himself. What the hell was that?

"I-I-" Zelda struggled to find words, her voice shook, and Link guessed if she tried to stand she would fall. He was feeling shaky himself and the increasing feeling of dread was only gathering strength the longer they stayed here.

"We need to get to Goron city." He said, and she nodded. "Can you stand?"

Zelda nodded and letting go of him reluctantly, grabbed the nearby rock shelf. She used the earth to propel herself upwards, and eventually on shaky knees brought herself to stand. She took a step forward and stumbled but caught herself. She gave Link a weak smile, and nodded at him that she was ready to go.

Link, relieved; reached for his side only for his relief to dissipate into a panic. He had dropped the Sheikah slate.

Looking around frantically, Link tried to pinpoint the location of the Sheikah slate. A part of him was telling him it was futile, the quake was nearly four minutes long. The slate would be long gone by now.

"Zelda." Link mumbled, "I dropped the Sheikah slate."

Zelda said nothing, only had her mouth pursed in a small line. She wasn't angry, just unsure of where to proceed. She remembered that a long time ago – the royal family of Hyrule was linked to the Sheikah. Maybe she could use her bloodline to locate the slate. Wherever it was.

"I might be able to try something." She replied meekly, "I'm not sure how well it will work though."

Link looked at her desperately, "Anything will help."

Zelda nodded and tried as best as she could to clear her mind of any worries. It was hard though – the whole situations gone wrong with her country made her stress even worse. The blights in the divine beasts were the only thing that was a worry, but because there were four of them she knew it would take a long while to fix. Plus, Link's role in this seemed far greater than she had imagined. In some weird way, Link was connected to this. Perhaps he had a power she simply didn't possess.

"Zelda." Link's voice was strong nearby her, "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

She was confused, but his voice steadied her, so she continued. She cleared her worries, turned a new leaf over in her soul, focused any energy she had on looking for the slate, recalled any information she knew about the sheikah…

"I see it!" He exclaimed, and Zelda opened her eyes quickly to see what she had uncovered. There it was, a dim blue light shining a long way down, wedged somewhere between two rocks. They rushed as close as they could towards the light but couldn't get far. Link immediately started stripping himself of his equipment and getting ready to climb down.

"Stay here." He instructed her, "I'll get the slate and warp back to the closest shrine. I'll come back to find you and we'll get to Goron city together."

"No!" Zelda shouted suddenly, and Link blinked in surprise. Zelda turned red at her outburst, and fisted her hands in her shirt, "What if another earthquake happens while you're gone?"

Zelda was afraid, and Link felt awful for just leaving her on the mountain by herself from the get go. However, he knew that this was the best plan. It was too hard for anyone – let alone probably himself to climb down at almost 90 degrees to where the slate lay wedged. If there was another earthquake and they were both down there they would surely be crushed. He had just saved her from Ganon's grasp, he wouldn't let the life he worked hard to return to her go to waste.

Link looked at her – hard. He touched her shoulder softly and tried as best as he could to make himself look like not so much of an ass. "Zelda," he couldn't meet her eyes, "I'm sorry. But this is the easiest and safest way. If another earthquake happens, crouch down low, get under something, and protect your head."

He released her shoulder and turned away from her, ready to push himself over the side. He grabbed the lip of the cliff and dug his heels into the rock beneath him. Slowly, he worked his way down the mountain towards the slate. As he climbed, he found it wasn't difficult, but he couldn't see where he was going. Because he was going down not up- every step and every leap was a gamble. The best he could do is to look down and not throw off his balance.

After nearly forty minutes, he finally reached the small chasm where the sheikah slate rested. He was tired but relieved he finally made it. He inched closer to the small opening, and upon getting there realized something with horror.

He wouldn't fit.

His shoulders were too wide and he was too tall. There would be no way he could wedge himself into the small space.

He looked up and saw Zelda leaning over the cliff, watching him intently.

He cupped his hands around his mouth in an effort to reach her, "Zelda, listen to me. I won't fit inside the cavern."

He saw her shake her head, and shouted back, "What are we going to do?"

He looked back towards the hole and then back up at Zelda. He really, really hated what he was about to ask.

"Can you climb down?"

"How?" She asked, fearful.

"I'll guide you. Just listen to me." He gestured his arms forward as if telling her it would be fine. "It'll be okay."

He couldn't see her face from that far away, but he could tell she was afraid. Zelda was strong, but not indestructible. Still human.

She turned around slowly and readied herself for Link's instruction.

"Okay, your right foot all the way down until you feel the rock. There! Good."

The pace continued like this for the better part of the hour, the sun was dipping fast beneath the horizon and Link just wanted to get out of here before the star disappeared and they were cloaked by nightfall.

"Alright, your left hand on the rock you just touched, yes, that's it, grab it."

Zelda grabbed the rock, and as soon as she put her weight on it, the piece crumpled in her hand and she fell.

Link ran towards her almost on instinct, and dived to her so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself too badly. She was almost down but was still at a decent height. Her scream echoed throughout the small space, and his ears rang as he ran for her.

His dive brought him almost under her, enough to get her head to land on his stomach and the better part of her torso. The wind was immediately knocked out of him, and he struggled to breathe. Zelda groaned but got off him quickly, trying to get him in a kneeling position so he could catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She kept saying, over and over and he didn't have the energy yet to tell her it was okay. She was fluttering about, rubbing his back, making breathing noises with her mouth. Link knew she was always a bit dramatic and he would've laughed if he could.

After finally catching his breath, he looked towards her and patted her hand. "Its fine. You're fine, I'm fine."

She sighed, and leaned back on her palms. They were dirty and sweaty from all the climbing, but she was relieved.

Link looked back towards the Sheikah slate, "I didn't fit in the cave."

Zelda became curious and stood up to walk towards it. She peered inside and realized he wasn't kidding about the size. It was truly tiny. She thanked the gods that she wasn't claustrophobic because the only reason he asked her down here was probably because she was small enough to fit.

She started taking off her pouch, any other form of clothing that would make her bigger. She handed them to him, who held his hands out diligently. Zelda faced the small cave and sucking her tummy in – wedged herself inside.

Link held his breath as he watched her shimmy closer to the slate. When he saw her hands wrap around the piece of concrete, he exhaled. Zelda etched her way back towards him and squeezed out of the small space. She was mussed and looked a little wild, but she had the sheikah slate in hand.

"So, can we please get out of here?" She asked.

Link smiled brilliantly back at her.

* * *

They materialized outside Goron city smoothly, almost floating to the ground as the blue flakes faded away into the setting sun. Immediately Link was met with horror, the entire town was deserted. Where had everyone gone?

He looked to Zelda, and she looked just as suspicious. The place seemed to be in pretty good shape considering the earthquake that had just rocked them both – so maybe an absence of people wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Link immediately started heading downwards, towards where Zelda had no idea. But she followed him willingly, trusting his instinct that made him the hero. She felt in her heart that this had something to do with the divine beast, but as she looked up towards the sky to see the towering lizard keeping a watchful eye Zelda couldn't understand what could be wrong with it.

Link arrived at the doorstep of the largest house in the premises; Zelda guessed it belonged to the current chief of the Goron. Link knocked once and waited. When he received no reply he knocked again. Once more, nothingness answered him. Growing a little frustrated, Link walked in anyways – lucky that the door was left unlocked. Zelda trailed in after him.

Suddenly, Zelda's face was met with Link's back as he made an abrupt halt. She peeked over his shoulder to see the face of the Goron Chief crouched under his table. Eyes squeezed shut and hands over his ears.

Upon the sunlight shining upon his face, the Goron opened his eyes and removed his hands. He exclaimed, "Brother!" and jumped out from under the table, knocking it over in the process.

"Are you hurt, brother?" He asked, giving Link a once-over, "That earthquake was the largest in my lifetime, I was afraid for the lives of everyone in the village for a moment. Is it truly over?"

Link nodded his head yes, and touched the Goron's shoulder gently, "I have a feeling this will keep happening." Link gestured his head towards the mountain, "Can I go take a look at the divine beast? Something happened at the Zora's, and I want to make sure everything is okay here too."

The Goron chief looked genuinely afraid, which was odd for Zelda to see. The Goron race was overly stubborn and admirably proud, fear didn't suit their visage. She wanted to say something to him in an effort to ease his woes, but she didn't know how to make the words sound good enough. He finally caught her gaze though, and looked to Link questioningly, "You bring a lady into the mountains into the middle of an earthquake?"

Link's eyebrow twitched, "Believe me, it was not my intention to endanger her. Although, Zelda is more than capable of handling herself."

The Goron bowed to her politely, and she smiled in return. "Are all the other villagers inside their homes?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes, and I take they are all safe in hiding. If there were injuries, I'd know." He smiled softly, "Plus, us Goron's are strong. If some rocks fall on our heads it's not a big deal. Free dinner."

Zelda smiled wide, pleased and relieved at his sudden enthusiasm. "Just got to worry about the big rocks then, right?"

He nodded at her, "Only the very, very biggest."

Link smiled at the exchange, but pressed onwards, "Is it okay if Zelda and I go look now?"

The chief nodded, "The faster the better."

Link confirmed, "Of course."

They both exited the chief's cavern and looked towards the beast. Link had a puzzled look on his face, and Zelda couldn't wait to prod him about it.

"Talk to me." She said.

Link sighed, "I'm not sure what to think. I thought my fighting days were over. But when the goddess spoke to me in the fountain, well… it made me wonder if Farore was through with me yet."

Zelda nodded, and touched his arm softly, "If she isn't through with you yet, it'll be fine. I'm here too. We'll figure it out."

"Aren't you upset things can't get back to normal?"

"Well, maybe a little." She admitted, "But the worst has happened. We handled it. It's not as if the world can end again." She walked away from him towards the railing against the cliff side and leaned on it, face down towards the river that ran through the village. "Besides, the rest might be routine check-ups. I wasn't expecting us to live out the rest of our days in a small village doing very normal Hylian things. As much as I want too."

Link blinked in surprise, he knew she was right. But he didn't expect her to wish for the most mundane of things. He was expecting the former royal to want more of her old lifestyle back. Perhaps the pampered princess had evolved into a person he needed to get to know all over again.

"Link." She called him and brought him back down to earth again, and grinned, "lets go get this done."

He was anchored on that smile, and quickly pulled out the sheikah slate to get them back onto that mountain.

As they touched down into the belly of the beast, Zelda felt a wave of dread wash over her. The feeling was so alien to her she didn't understand where to place it. It was as if she was nervous about an outcome, but knew the fate of the gamble anyways. A moment wherein you needed to be brave in the face of a deep confrontation, but the scary part was that she had no idea what they were confronting.

Link seemed to because she followed his field of vision to a sudden black cloud in the back corner of the room. Zelda suddenly felt old memories becoming oddly relevant. The ghost stories her handmaiden had told her in order to get her to behave seemed to be creeping up from the depths of her mind. The cloud in the corner skulked and floated, moving otherworldly in the corner of the room.

"What on earth?" Zelda whispered and she watched Link's grip on the sword tighten, the blade becoming alight at his hand.

"Don't move." He whispered back at her and walked forward. Zelda didn't listen because as soon as Link moved even a fraction away she became unreasonably afraid. Why was this thing so powerful?

"I- I think Ganon is haunting us." Zelda whispered, "His spirit wants revenge."

Link made a noise in his throat, "We didn't kill him, Zelda."

She shook her head, "No I know. I-" She swallowed thick, "I think this is a sort of energy he left behind. A curse. One last move."

"Well, I'm going to cleanse it." Link's features turned hard, and Zelda became wary of him for the first time. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs and the left side of his face was clouded from the shadow of the setting sun.

They walked towards the cloud together, going slowly so as if not to make it attack. Link knew that this blight was highly advanced and more dangerous than the one in Zora's domain. However, it seemed highly docile for its size and power. He got closer and closer, and closer once more. He felt something pull at his chest and the urge to flee, but he knew that he couldn't. He needed to be bigger than whatever this was.

"Link, don't get closer." Zelda warned, "We're far enough. Just throw the sword."

Link growled, "No." and continued pushing, Zelda clutching his tunic in her hands. He looked back at her, suddenly angry "let go of me," he said lowly, but her grip only tightened.

"I said let go!" He yelled, but that was a mistake since Zelda was having none of it.

"No!" She yelled back, "What is wrong with you? We're close enough!"

"Stop!" He screamed at her now, and attempted to shake her off, "let me go!"

Zelda saw the look in his eyes, the feral expression on his face and decided then and there what she needed to do. She realized why the sword wouldn't obey him back at Hateno, she understood why this blight was so important for the goddess, and she made the decision that until Link got his act together – he was getting nowhere near it.

"Fine!" she yelled at him, swinging him around and pushing him away. He was surprised at her sudden aggressiveness and fell backwards. As he fell, she slipped the sword from his hip, turned quickly, and threw it like a javelin towards the blight. The sword pierced the cloud and the blackness burst like glass, shards raining down all around them and onto the ground.

Zelda was still standing as she marvelled at the shards raining down in the belly of the divine beast. All but one individual shard of black evaporated and when she kneeled down to pick up the remaining shard – she caught her reflection in the glass. Zelda nearly dropped the thing in surprise, because staring back at her was a sickening version of herself. She looked back towards Link who was on his back, both hands over his face.

She walked to the corner where the master sword lay on its side, blinking with the divine energy she had managed to keep alight while Link struggled to battle the darkness within himself. Zelda shook her head sadly; she cursed her own stupidity for not realizing the obvious. There had been countless stories of the hero needing to train his own soul before he could walk in the shadow of darkness and come out untainted. Yes, Link may have slain Ganon – but now another evil remained.

Link was right; Farore wasn't through with him yet. He wasn't finished because he wasn't the hero that he had been prophesized to be. That's how it seemed to work in Hyrulean lore and history. Link couldn't be half a hero; he must be whole of one.

Zelda walked back to where he was. Link was sitting up now, head between his knees and heels of his hands dug into his eyes. She held out the sword to him and he took it gingerly, refusing to meet her eyes as he stood up.

Zelda knew he would talk to her when he was ready, and that he would apologize when he was ready. Zelda also knew that his outburst wasn't really his fault, but for a moment she was afraid of him – and she didn't know if she could continue looking at him the same way until they had a long and deep talk.

He finally looked up at her and seemed like he was pleading with his eyes. Zelda didn't know what to say to him because she didn't have all the answers to the questions he was probably aiming to ask. Instead, she took the sheikah slate from him and tapped the shrine for Goron city. She grabbed his hand and off they went, aching silence between them.


End file.
